Galaxy Man
' Galaxy Man' (ギャラクシーマン Gyarakushīman) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 9 modeled after a flying saucer commonly used by aliens in media that Dr. Light created to work in a space research center where it was his job to instantly calculate the trajectories for rockets. He loves to observe stars and name any new ones that he finds. He seems to have the ability to fly short distances, retracting his arms and legs when he does so, just like Gigabolt Man-O-War's "UFO mode" from Mega Man X8, along with teleportation. Galaxy Man is also able to constantly change colors. His Special Weapon, the Black Hole Bomb, can be used to suck enemies into a black hole or drain certain enemies' health, similar to the Gravity Well weapon from Mega Man X3. His stage consists of a series of portals. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 9'' Galaxy Man is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. Galaxy Man begins battle by hovering toward the player, dealing contact damage to Mega Man if he does not move quickly enough. He then jumps in the air and fires a Black Hole Bomb where the player is standing, then teleports under the black hole. If Mega Man collides with Galaxy Man, he will take damage. He then teleports back in the ceiling, then he lands and tries to attack Mega Man again. If Concrete Shot has been obtained earlier, it can be used to neutralize the Black Hole Bomb. Galaxy Man will then be vulnerable as he will still teleport to where the bomb would have exploded, but he will just stand there and there will be nothing to pull Mega Man towards him. In the end credits picture, he is seen flying in the sky at sunset, having been rebuilt after the events of the game, while Proto Man observes him from a distance. Stage enemies *Adamski *Bunby Catcher *Metall β *Petit Devil *Shield Attacker RX Trivia *Galaxy Man was once called Space Man, and some of his earlier designs includes a more humanoid form and a golden UFO theme. *Proto Man can see Galaxy Man as a UFO in the ending credits of Mega Man 9. *Galaxy Man is one of the few Robot Masters that can transform into a vehicle. The others are Ground Man, Turbo Man, Nitro Man, and Impact Man. *Strangely, Galaxy Man's eyes are green in his mugshot, but red in his artwork and white/silver on his sprite. His mugshot also shows a glowing green circle (ear area) in the middle of his head, supposedly on both sides, not present in any other artwork or sprite. *His eyes appear to be a digital display, resembling Astro Man’s eyes, and they are both space-themed Robot Masters. **Turbo Man and Bounce Man also have digital display eyes, though they are not space-themed Robot Masters. *Galaxy Man, alongside the Rainbow Devil, are the only bosses whose sprites constantly change color. Gallery MM9EndGalaxy.png|That's how I arrived on Earth Galaxy Man, looking for Team Villalba to register there, on that team. Here you can see it with Proto Man watching it in the sky. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Robots Category:NASA Category:Vehicles Category:Team Villalba